Ronald Billius
by niekiej
Summary: Ronald Billius, the son of Legolas Greenleaf goes to Hogwarts after being teased and bullied his entire life. There, a new world opens and a whole new sexual orientation.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a little boy called Ronald Billius. That was his real name. But most people called him Ron, instead of that long, _interesting _name. His mom was murdered when he was only two years old, so his dad, Legolas Greenleaf -who happens to be the Prince of Mirkwood- had to raise Ron all alone. He did this with pain and patience, but with the greatest love nonetheless. The boy, Ron, was bullied his entire life, for his flaming red hair -since his dad was almost platinum blond, the rumor went that Legolas wasn't his real dad- and he was to be the future king of Mirkwood, something other children were jealous of, and teased him about. Once they noticed that nobody did something about it, they continued and it became worse. All together Ron's life sucked, he was very miserable the biggest part of his life.  
It was a warm summer's day when Legolas approached his son. "Dearest son, I have great news for thee!"  
Ron, whom was busy planting tulips outside in the beautiful green garden, dropped his little spade and turned his head. "What?", he asked his dad.  
"I have received a letter of your godfather's brother, Albus Dumbledore. Remember him? We met him a few years ago on Arwen's birthday party."  
"Oh, right, the freaky dude, Gandalf's brother." Ron said.  
"Yes, he! He is headmaster at a school, Hogwarts I believe".  
"Bloody hell! Hogwarts? What kind of loony name is that?" Ron bellowed.  
"You know what I told you about using _those words_, Ronald. No use of-"  
"Dirty and god forbidden words in this house, I know, I know father." Ron sighed and continued his planting.  
Legolas looked at his son with worry in his eyes. It pained him to see his son so unhappy. That is why he was so delighted to have received an invitation for Ron to join Hogwarts. It would be a new beginning for Ron, he could make new friends and no one would know of his royal origins.  
"Anyways," Legolas said, "Dumbledore has sent you an invitation, he would like to see you attending his school. He thinks, and I agree with him, that it would be a perfect way to start over, to make friends and you will not be bullied again".  
"They don't bully me," Ron mumbled, turning red. He was always embarrassed to talk about this, he thought it was his own fault, that he was too weak. "It's just our way of communication".  
"Oh, try not to fool me, Ronald. You know I know, and I would like to see things different. I want you to go to Hogwarts, starting this year".  
Ron didn't know what to say. He wanted the bullying to stop as much as his father wanted it, but he didn't know if attending a new school would solve it. There were kids there as well, why wouldn't they bully him? "I.. I don't know dad".  
Legolas sighed, and put his hand on Ron's shoulder, trying to get his full attention. "Son, I as your father knows what's best for you. I ask of you to go to the school. It is famous for having the best teachers and their way of teaching the students. Many who have gradulated there are now on top of social society. Where you will be when you are older".  
Ron looked his father in the eyes, but quickly turned his head away, again embarrassed. Being the grandson of a King was not something to accept easily, especially when you've never even set a foot in the King's country. (Legolas and his wife moved away when they got married).  
"You could always go back in the first holiday to come. But please, just try it. It is the best for you" said Legolas.  
Ron stood up, dropped his spade and walked away, leaving "I'll think about it" as an answer for his father.  
Legolas watched his son walking to their mansion, and sighed, hoping Ron would agree with him. _It is the best way._ Then his eyes catched the glittering of the spade laying on the ground, and the Prince of Mirkwood finished his son's job.


	2. Chapter 2

Riding this train was kind of like sleeping without socks, Ron figured. It was not really pleasant, but a necessity. Because, without socks, you get warm feet during the day. So with socks, you get up, and have cold feet. And that was something Ron absolutely dreaded, but he did like sleeping without socks. And well, it was just the same with the train. If he weren't riding this train, he'd still be Royal with a capital letter. But he didn't want to go. Ron thought again, well he sucked at comparing things. The point was, he just didn't want to go somewhere, where he just didn't know anyone. But, maybe it was for the best. After all, his dad had been pretty happy about it. Ron envied his father. Legolas had everything. The hair, the robes, it just all added up. Even though many people had their doubts about him being Ron's real dad, he was a well-liked person back in Sblomieville, their village. Someday, Ron thought…  
"Uhum, is this seat taken?" Ron looked up, with bulging eyes. There stood, an extroardinary boy. He had white hair, slick hair, and an arrogant look. His eyes twitched arrogantly. Ron swallowed and glanced up.  
"Sure, err, I guess." The boy's hair looked like Ron's father's hair. Ron decided to ask the supreme question.  
"Like, can I ask you something?" The boy looked irritated but nodded nonetheless.  
"Do you, like, dye your hair?" Ron blushed and looked at his feet. The boy gasped for air and a reddish blush decorated his cheeks.  
"Why would I tell you?" The boy was going for the aggressive defence. Good one Ron, he thought to himself.  
"Well, I don't know," he muttered. Damn, he had to work on his people skills.  
" You really have to work on your people skills," the boy said. Damn, he was good.  
" I know, but, I'm shy!" Now Ron was actually at the point of dropping dead of embarrassment.  
" I could give you an ounce of my arrogance," the boy offered.  
" Nah, thanks, it's okay." Suddenly, they were interrupted. A weird, skinny boy entered their cabin. He looked terribly emo. His thick, black glasses proved it. The emo-boy acted rather strange really, he strolled, yes, strolled into the cabin and did a little bit of a geeky dance. He swung his hips right and left, and then sort of put his arms in his neck, flabbering them everwhere. The blond boy looked like he enjoyed it, so Ron started to look at emo-boy with more appreciation. He wore nice pants.  
Ron was confused. He was thinking about emo-boy's pants. Why would he do that.  
Ron thought of his dad, and his advice. Legolas had told him that in awkward situations, he should just blurt out something random, and it would be fine. So Ron didn't even think twice. He just blurted.  
" So you guys like gardening?" It sure was a hell less awkward, Ron thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

The emo-boy stopped dancing, and looked confused at Ron. The white-haired boy did the same. _Oh, what have I done.._ Ron thought, knowing his chance to be friends with the boys was no more. How could he be so stupid to ask something so random, he did not know.  
The seconds flew and the boys hadn't said a thing yet, in fact they still looked at Ron with bewilderment. Then, they looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing. Ron was so relieved he laughed with them, not really knowing for sure why they were laughing.  
"Like gardening?" the blonde one managed to say after a minute of non-stop laughing. "We love it!" exclaimed the emo-kid, doing a weird move with his legs, and sat down next to the other boy. "What kind of spades have you got?" one of them asked.  
"I have many!" Ron exclaimed. "But my most favourite has to be the Slight Slacker VI, it is powerful, yet gentle". And the boys chattered and laughed on for a few hours. Ron was happy he finally found some friends, well at least some boys who share the same interests. Who knows, he might be happy there at Hogwarts!  
"My dad bought me the newest Rad Rake a few weeks ago. I love it! It is the best rake I've ever got!" said the white haired boy, with a look of proud and arrogance on his face. "In fact-"  
The compartment door was rudely opened by two very big blokes, one looking like a pig, the other having much in common with a baboon. When the blond boy spotted them, he jumped up immediately and pulled out his wand and pointed it towards the emo. "Get the hell away from me, Potter" he said, with a voice full of hate.  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" one of the blokes asked.  
"Shut up, Crabbe" the boy, apparently called Malfoy, almost yelled. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to waste my time with Pothead and Redneck here". They left the compartment, leaving a confused Ron, and the emo-boy, well, he looked disappointed, not confused at all. Ron got the feeling that there is more in the picture, but decided not to ask anything about it, he didn't want to loose the only friends -or friend?- he got.  
"So, er... you're Pothead?" Ron asked.  
Emo looked at Ron, and sighed. "No.. my name is Harry Potter. But everyone in Slytherin calls me Pothead". Ron remembered his father talking about Slytherin, it was one of the four Houses of Hogwarts.  
"Oh, they're the evil ones, aren't they?" he asked.  
"Not all of them," Harry said softly, with a sad smile on his face, looking at the floor. "Some of them are actually really nice - once you get to know them. They are just misunderstood".  
Ron nodded. "Ah..".  
"So what's your name?" Harry said, shooting his head up, really wanting to change the subject.

A few hours later the train stopped, Ron and Harry had already changed into their robes, and they walked out of the train into the students-mass. "Firs' years over 'ere! First years! All first years over 'ere!" a huge man bellowed. He was standing a few meters away, but Ron could see him nonetheless, his shoulders were about two heads higher than the students were. "Ah, 'Arry!" the man said. "Hagrid!" Harry said, receiving a big hug from the giant. "How's yer vacation been?" Hagrid asked.  
"You know, just the usual". Harry smiled. "No Dursleys-problems?" Hagrid asked worriedly. "Nothing out of the extraordinary".  
Harry had told Ron already all about the Dursley's, how they've treated him, how they're still treating him.  
"We have to go, Hagrid, or all the carriages will be full!" Harry said. "Bye!"   
"Yes, go on then. Goodbye!" Hagrid waved. "See you" Ron brought weakly.  
"That's Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. He's our Care of Magical Creatures teacher as well" Harry told him. Ron nodded.  
They managed to find an empty carriage, and they stepped inside. When Harry slammed the door closed, it opened again and a surprised voice said: "Harry! That wasn' very nice, was it? Here - hold Crookshanks, I'll be right back". A cat was pushed into Harry's lap, and it started to make himself comfortable right away. "Who was that?" Ron asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was silent for a moment. How could he even begin to explain Hermione? "Well," he started to say, but then stopped. "She's.. different. You oughta be careful with her, since well, in the beginning of school, she was this really hard studier. But then, she dated Glorflindel, and let's say, for an elf, this dude's got some attitude. So, he had some fun with her, they went to huge parties. And, she forgot all about her old friends. Then he dumped her, because she wouldn't go to you know.. Third base. And well, ever since, she just hasn't been the same. She's jumpy around boys, and even talks to her cat." Harry held up Crookshanks, shaking him more violent than necessary. "So well, I don't know. She's been through a lot. Draco, you know, the blond kid, gave her a hard time. Then she let the schoolnurse use magic to let her shrink her teeth. And now she's not the nerd anymore, and they don't give her any credit." Ron listened to this story carefully, and he figured, that maybe Hogward's wasn't much better than his old school. He empathised to Hermione, whom he'd never met, and completely adored Harry, who, while telling the story, changed his expressions from loving, to worried, to hopeless. Ron figured Harry and Hermione must be very good friends. So he decided to ask a question: "When d'you meet Hermione?" Harry shook his head, obviously shaking the last confused memory-bits of Hermione and Glorflindel off, and then said:" Oh, since the first day of school. We started off real bad, because, like I told you she was this total nerd, telling everybody how much she knew. But then I saved her from a cave troll. And we've been best friends ever since." Ron felt a stab in his chest, and instantly knew it was jealousy. "Hey," Harry changed the subject with not much subtlety,"wanna play some Mario ?" Ron looked confused. But then, Harry flipped open the wall of the carriage and rolled a television-set out. There were handcontrols and 3 games, Mortal Combat, Zelda and Mario. Ron let out a happy yelp. "I wanna play mortal combat!" He wined. Totally. Harry looked satisfied. "Sure, do you want to be the girl?" Ron nodded, ofcourse he wanted that. The girls totally had the best way of killing people. They stabbed their fingers in someones head. 

Soon Harry and Ron were completely lost in the game. The carriage opened again. A girl with small teeth, and bushy hair entered. Then she stopped moving in shock,as she saw Ron. She opened her mouth, and looked flushed. Her skin turned a whiter shade of pale, and Ron was afraid she might faint. In fact, he was so worried, he let his mortal Combat figure unprotected, and immediately got killed. Harry let out a happy yelp and turned to scream: "yaaay ! I beat you! " But then he saw Hermione and changed the sentence. But that wasn't working out. "yaaay! I behermione!" Hermione still stared at Ron as if he were the ghost of her dead grandparents. Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the carriage, as they were about to leave. Then he cast a look at Ron, begging him to remain silent, just by using his eyes. Ron, of course, took the hint, and began babbling about how dangerous it was , not sitting in a carriage but standing. About what he had for dinner, and his expectations of Hogwarts. "So you know, if everyone is just as nice as you are, I'll have friends in like a nano-second!... And then I hope we could visit the gardens and stuff… And where do we sleep?" Finally Ron looked up, and SMACK, someone had hit him. Very hard. Ron streched his jaw. " Jesus! What's that all about?" Harry, the awesomely good hitter, smirked. "Had to shut you up one way or the other."


	5. Chapter 5

Ron grinned. Before Harry knew it Ron had hit him back. Harry laughed, Ron was not so good a hitter as himself, and hit Ron again, this time on the shoulder. Ron couldn't do nothing now, he hit Harry back and a true hitting-match began. The boys had much fun hitting each other, totally forgetting about the mortal combat game they were playing. Hermione however wasn't, she thought it was childish and didn't want to have to do anything with it. She just rolled her eyes from time to time, stroking Crookshanks, looking outside the window thinking about Merlin knows what - or who.  
A little while later Harry and Ron were stopped by Hermione shrieks: "We're there! Look, Hogwarts!". Hermione was jumping around hyper, a little too much for Ron's likings. When Harry started to do the same, and Ron could hear a lot of excited shrieks coming from the carriages around him, he looked outside the window as well, to see what all the commotion was about.  
All he saw was a castle. Yes, it was a pretty one, but to get all hyper about it? Ron didn't get it.  
When the carriages stopped infront of the castle, the students got out as fast as possible. It was a humorous sight: students were dancing and jumping excitedly, pushing each other to get through the door as fast as possible. There were an old woman and an old man trying to get the children to calm down, to form a line and to quietly enter the castle. But it was al useless, of course. "Always the same - Every single year!" the woman cried out desperately, trying to stop two youngsters who were fighting. The old man responded with nothing but a growl.  
Ron didn't know what to do. Harry was doing exactly the same, Ron could see a glimpse of white-blond hair fighting off a brunette, and Hermione was standing on a statue, screaming "Free the House elves!". It reminded Ron more of a riot.  
Since he was the only one not jumping and screaming and god knows what more, it was easy to spot him, which the elderly woman did. She made her way towards him, with a "Out of my way, Pucey!" and a "Drop that stick now, Ms Bell!" once in a while. "Ah, you must be the new student? Ronald Greenleaf?" she said on the top of her voice, trying to be louder than the children's hyper screams. Ron yelled a "Yes." back, but the woman didn't hear him, so he nodded, thinking if she couldn't use her eares, her eyes might work better. "Good, follow me then, if you please." she yelled, pushing Ron through the crowd.  
Once they finally got inside -it was a good ten minutes later-, not without a bruise or two, the lady pushed Ron towards a chamber, saying "We'll wait here for the first years". Ron nodded. He didn't know what to do, so he decided to check the room out. It wasn't a real room exactly, it was more of an open space, with several stairways and a giant door. Ron wondered where the door would lead to. Soon the door opened and a pack of first years came out of it. _Curious..._ Ron thought. _I must ask someone about that._   
He was startled out of his thinking when he heard the old lady speak. "Welcome all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy-Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor House ànd Transfiguration teacher", she said, not without some proud. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. And the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup. If you would wait here - the Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily". With that, she walked through the door, quickly closing it not to give the students a glimpse of what was going on inside there. The first years start chattering, about how excited they were, in which houses they want to be, and to what classes they were looking for. Ron was feeling uncomfortable, he was with his 6ft a lot taller than the first years. Some were staring up at him, wondering why he was with them. Ron saw a few girls staring at him, when he looked back the girls quickly turned around and giggled. Ron flustered, and his face burned almost as red as his hair.  
It was then when the door opened, Professor McGonagall came through, and said: "We are ready for you. Follow me".


End file.
